


An Old Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death, Friendship, Reborn - Freeform, Ryuk - Freeform, Shinigami, light - Freeform, possessive, protective, ryuk and light friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuk didn't want to admit it but he had become quite attached to Light. He knew a way around the rule when he killed light. The owner of the death note cannot go to heaven or hell,so the shinigami realm was free to him. That's where Ryuk took him. Soon they become close friends but when the shocking truth comes out then all of that is put on the edge</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

A fanfiction about Ryuk and Light friendship as there isn't any about that. This will start soon.


End file.
